That's Why I Like Them
by HanRiver
Summary: "Hanji-san, kenapa kau menyukai Titan?"/Sekelebat ingatan masa lalu kembali menaungi kepala Hanji Zoe./"Namaku Hanji Zoe. Salam kenal, Pendek!"/"Hwaa! Mereka Menyeramkaaan!"/Challenge fic from CyeDessy/ Ooc, bad diction, DLDR/ RnR? :3


Sudah satu hari satu malam Eren mendapatkan ocehan super panjang tentang Titan dari sang _buntaichou_ di depannya. Pemuda dengan manik hijautersebut hanya dapat menatap sang _buntaichou _dengan mata setengah tertutup akibat mengantuk. Sedangkan Hanji Zoe yang tidak menyadari ekspresi Eren tersebut tetap melanjutkan ocehannya dengan mata berbinar cerah, tak ada tanda-tanda kelelahan yang dipancarkan wanita cantik tersebut, tak sama dengan Eren yang telah beberapa kali memejamkan matanya-membukanya lagi-memejamkan-membuka, dan seterusnya.

"Kau tahu? Sawney dan Bean adalah Titan berharga yang kumiliki sekarang! Kau tak tahu betapa imutnya mereka saat mereka hampir mengigit kepalaku!" Eren memandang Hanji dengan pandangan heran. Apa wanita di depannya sudah gila? Sadarkah wanita di depannya bahwa ia hampir saja mati? "Mereka sangat menyenangkan! Sampai-sampai aku-"

"Err … ano, Hanji-san…" Eren menyela ucapan Hanji, membuat Hanji menatap juniornya itu dengan pandangan bertanya. Eren menunduk sejenak, kemudian berkata, "kenapa kau sangat menyukai Titan?" Senyum lebar Hanji seketika berubah menjadi senyuman lembut.

"Heh, alasan itu…"

.

**That's Why I Like Them**

**.**

**Rivaille x Hanji Zoe**

**.**

**Snk © Isayama-san :D**

**.**

**Don't like don't read :3**

**.**

**Enjoy guys~ :D**

**.**

"Permisi, Eren dipanggil oleh Komandan Irvin." Moblit datang dan menyela ucapan Hanji. Eren yang mendengarnya langsung berdiri. Ia beranjak dari ruangan setelah mengucapkan permisi pada Hanji. Sepeninggal Eren dan Moblit, Hanji kembali duduk di kursinya. Menatap lilin yang menerangi ruangan itu dengan senyuman lembut. Sekelebat ingatan masa lalu kini menaungi pikirannya, membuatnya merasa senang.

"Ah~ kenangan yang indah…"

.

.

.

~~~0~~~

"Selamat datang di Scount Legion. Mulai hari ini, kalian adalah pahlawan umat manusia."

"Ha'i!" Seluruh anggota baru Scount Legion memberi hormat pada Komandang Irvin yang menunjukkan senyumannya. Hanji Zoe, salah satu anggota baru Scount Legion tersebut ikut tersenyum. Ia merasa bangga pada dirinya yang telah melewati berbagai tantangan-tantangan untuk penyeleksian anggota baru Scount Legion. Tapi dia sadar, bahwa perjuangannya tak berakhir sampai di sini. Ia harus berjuang lagi untuk mencari informasi tentang Titan, dan setelah itu, ia akan menjadi pahlawan umat manusia! Semangatnya kembali berkobar saat ia membayangkan dirinya yang akan menjadi pahlawan umat manusia, sangat membahagiakan-

"_Urussai." _–sekali. Ia menoleh dengan cepat dan mendapati seorang lelaki pendek yang menatap ke segala arah dengan pandangan dingin. Lelaki itu melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, wajahnya benar-benar menampilkan raut wajah bosan. Sadar diperhatikan oleh Hanji, pemuda itu menoleh pada Hanji dan menatap gadis berambut coklat itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin. Hanji menggeleng cepat, kemudian ia membuang pandangannya ke lain arah. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia kembali menatap pemuda cebol di sampingnya dengan cengiran.

"Namaku Hanji Zoe! Salam kenal, pendek!" Hanji tersenyum tanpa dosa dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada pemuda tadi. Sedangkan pemuda dengan rambut hitam kelam tersebut hanya menatap tangan Hanji dengan tatapan datar-tanpa ada minat untuk membalas juluran tangan wanita berkacamata di depannya. Wanita di depannya sungguh lancang. Sadarkah anda, wahai Hanji Zoe, bahwa pria di depanmu ini adalah mantan preman yang paling ditakuti?

Tanpa memandang Hanji lagi, pemuda itu membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Hanji yang cengo di tempat.

"Orang aneh!" gumam Hanji lalu ikut meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Besok kalian akan melakukan ekspedisi di luar dinding, persiapkan diri kalian." Hanji mengangguk semangat. Semangatnya kembali berkobar! Ia membayangkan akan membunuh semua titan-titan di luar dinding sana dan menjadi pahlawan umat manusia! Membayangkan hal itu membahagiakan-

"_Urussai_." –sekali. Hanji kembali menoleh dengan cepat ke samping. Pemuda itu lagi!

"Hey kau!" Hanji menegur pria di sampingnya. Pemuda dengan iris mata abu-abu itu menatap Hanji masih dengan tatapannya yang seperti kemarin.

"Cih, kau lagi." Hanji mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar gumaman pria itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu!" Hanji melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. "Kau ini sebenarnya minat masuk Scount Legion atau tidak? Kau pikir gerutuanmu itu menyenangkan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya?" Pemuda di depannya menatap Hanji dengan padangan dingin seraya berkata 'Wanita aneh,' yang tentu saja membuat emosi Hanji semakin naik.

"Cih. Kau pikir akan menyenangkan melakukan ekspedisi di luar dinding? Apakah kau pernah melihat titan sebelumnya?" Bibir Hanji mengatup, tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan pemuda di depannya itu. Ia memang tidak pernah melihat titan secara langsung, tapi ia yakin ia dapat membasmi seluruh titan-titan biadab itu!

"Memangnya kau pernah melihatnya?" Pemuda di depannya mengangguk. Mata Hanji berbinar saat melihat anggukan pemuda itu. "Benarkah? Bagaimana bentuk titan itu? Apakah mereka menyeramkan? Atau mereka sebenarnya menyenangkan?"

"Mereka menyenangkan. Dan akan lebih menyenangkan jika mereka mengigit kacamata bodohmu itu." Senyum Hanji langsung luntur saat mendengar jawaban pemuda itu.

"Bodoh! Bukan itu yang aku tanyakan, Pendek!" Pemuda di depannya membalikkan badannya.

"Namaku Levi. Jangan panggil aku pendek, Nona empat mata."

.

.

.

"Yuhu~! Saatnya kita bebaaaas!" Levi-yang kebetulan (lagi) berada di samping Hanji hanya dapat memandang wanita aneh di sampingnya dengan pandangan datar. Gerbang Maria perlahan-lahan dibuka, setelah terbuka separuh, para anggota Scount Legion segera menungging kudanya dengan cepat ke luar dinding. Hanji dapat merasakan aroma udara yang berada di luar dinding sangat sejuk, sangat berbeda dengan udara di dalam dinding.

"Tetap pertahankan formasi kalian!" Walau samar, Hanji dan Levi dapat mendengar perintah Irvin yang berada di baris depan.

"Ada Titan ukuran lima meter mendekat dari arah utara!" Salah satu anggota Scount Legion berteriak. Hanji dan Levi segera memandang ke arah Utara. Dilihatnya sebuah Titan berjalan dengan lambat dari arah Utara.

"Hindari Titan itu!" Hanji dan Levi segera menjauh dari sang Titan. Hanji menatap Titan itu dengan pandangan kaget.

"A-" Levi dapat mendengar Hanji mengucapkan sesuatu. "Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa mereka begitu menyeramkaaan?!" Levi memandang Hanji dengan tatapan aneh. Di mana kobaran semangat wanita empat mata itu?

"Titan kelas dua belas meter mendekat dari arah barat!" Hanji memandang ke arah Barat dan mendapati Titan yang lebih besar dibanding Titan sebelumnya.

"WAAA! Levii! Lihat! Yang itu besar sekalii!" Levi ikut memandang Titan itu, Titan itu memang berukuran sangat besar. Sangat menyeramkan bagi seorang pemula seperti mereka.

"Bentuk formasi kalian!" Irvin berteriak dari arah depan. Seluruh pasukan membentuk formasi mereka, mereka memisahkan diri masing-masing. Levi dan Hanji juga saling memisahkan diri.

"AAAA!" Hanji tersetak dan melihat salah satu temannya digigit oleh Titan. Wanita itu menatapnya dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Oh tidak! Neraka macam apa ini?!" gerutu Hanji. Ia terus memandang temannya itu tanpa fokus ke depan, dan akhirnya itu malah membuatnya terpisah dari rombongan. "Ah?! Tidaak?! Aku di manaaaa?!" teriaknya histeris. Wanita itu dapat melihat Titan ukuran kira-kira 7 meter berlari ke arahnya. Tunggu- berlari?!

"A-ada apa dengan Titan itu?! Kenapa dia berlari?! Perlambat jalanmu, Titan bodoh! Kalau kau berlari seperti itu, aku tak akan punya kesempatan untuk melarikan diri!" Hanji berteriak sendiri di tengah-tengah kepanikannya. Sedangkan Titan tadi terus berlari dan hampir mendekati Hanji. Titan tadi hampir saja menangkap Hanji kalau saja Hanji tak melompat dari kudanya. Wanita itu terpental beberapa meter, ia bangkit perlahan, lengannya terasa sakit dan nyut-nyutan. Saat ia berbalik, ia dapat melihat Titan 'tak biasa' itu menjulurkan tangannya-hendak menangkapnya. Hanji memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Le-" Hanji meringkuk di tanah dengan wajah ketakutan. "LEVIIII!"

CRAASSHH!

BRUKK!

Hanji perlahan membuka matanya, dan melihat Levi yang berdiri di leher Titan yang telah tumbang. Perlahan, senyum Hanji mengembang.

"Levi!" Levi menatap gadis di depannya dengan pandangan datar.

"Aku terkejut saat melihat kau masih dapat tersenyum." Tanpa aba-aba, Hanji langsung menerjang Levi dengan pelukannya. Levi tersentak kaget, namun hanya sekilas sampai pria itu membalas dekapan wanita berambut coklat tersebut.

"Huuaaa! Aku hampir saja di makan Titan! Hwaaa!" Hanji menangis kencang. "Hiks, untung saja kau datang menyelamatkanku, hwaa! Hiks, hahaha! Kau menyelamatkanku, hiks, untung ada kau, hahahaha!" Levi memandang gadis yang berada di dekapannya dengan tatapan aneh. Wanita ini menangis atau ketawa?

"Kenapa kau tak menggunakan maneuver 3D mu?" tanya Levi.

"Aku terlalu takut saat memandang wajah menyeramkan Titan itu, bodoh!" Hanji melepas pelukannya, air mata masih mengalir di matanya.

"Cih, kau ini orang yang tidak pantas berada di Scount Legion." Levi menatap Hanji dengan malas. "Sekarang, bunuh perasaan takutmu itu. Anggap saja Titan itu temanmu, teman yang bersifat _psyco._"

"Teman?" Hanji menatap sebuah Titan berukuran 8 meter mendekati mereka. Levi bersiap-siap dalam posisinya.

"Anggap mereka itu menyenangkan. Kau lihat? Wajah Titan yang sebenarnya itu lucu."Hanji menatap Titan yang mendekat ke arahnya itu, wajah Titan itu memang lucu dengan mata bulat berwarna biru.

"Kau benar! Mereka imut!" Levi tersenyum tipis.

"Kau siap melawannya?" Hanji tersenyum sumringah, kemudian mengagguk.

"Maju!"

.

.

.

~~~0~~~

.

.

.

"Ternyata kau di sini." Hanji sadar dari lamunan masa lalunya dan menatap pemuda dengan wajah datar yang memasuki ruangan tempatnya berada.

"Levi…" gumam Hanji seraya tersenyum. "Hey, aku mengingat masa lalu dimana kita pertama kali melawan Titan bersama! Bukankah menyenangkan saat mengingatnya?" Levi memandang gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya sejak setahun yang lalu itu.

"Kau ingat saat kau bilang Titan itu menyenangkan? Saat itu, aku merasa Titan adalah makhluk yang paling menyenangkan! Dan sejak saat itulah aku menyukai mereka!" Hanji mendekati Levi yang bersandar di pintu. "Aku menyukai mereka berkat nasehatmu, Levi!"

"Ya, dan sejak saat itu, kau yang aneh menjadi semakin aneh." Hanji tertawa renyah.

"Tapi, kita tak akan pernah akrab kalau Titan tak ada, bukan?" Levi ikut mendekatkan dirinya pada Hanji. Pemuda tersebut mengecup pelan bibir kekasihnya. Kemudian membalikkan dirinya.

"Sudahlah, tak usah mengingat masa lalu lagi. Cepatlah bergegas ke ruangan Komandan Irvin." Hanji mengangguk cepat, wanita itu menyusul langkah Levi-

-tanpa menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Levi juga teringat akan masa-masa itu seraya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Nah, kalian sudah tahu alasannya, bukan?

.

**END**

.

**Yuhu~ fic pertamaku di fandom ini :3 **

**Ini merupakan challenge fic for CyeDessy ^^ Hohohoho! Hutangku lunas! Lunaaas! Wkwkwk xDD**

**Maaf yah gaje, wkwkwk xD**

**Udah deh, aku malu #ngek**

**Wanna give me any feedback? :3**

**SEBARKAN VIRUS LEVIHAAANN! xDD**

**.**

**Hany-chan DHA E3**


End file.
